Gakuto Hara
"Missed connection: I have no idea who or what you are, other than like if a bodybuilder and a lawful evil shark could DBZ-fusion and explode my hexagramic warding with sheer force of will. Anyway I love you." — Gakuto Hara (原 がくと,'' Hara Gakuto'')'' is a ninja of Otogakure. His dubious parentage and plot-hole-ridden background is a constance source of comedy and frustration to himself and his peers respectively. Gakuto Hara is property of Shotons on The N.O.W. Background TBA Personality Anxious | Dependable | Sensitive | Violent Appearance Gakuto is a lean young man with a wide, catlike eye shape and shiny scar on the knuckle of his left pinkie finger. He has grey-green eyes and long dull green hair. Gakuto is first shown wearing a dark one piece, belted at the middle by a drawstring threaded through the fabric, over which he usually sports a loose green jacket. He wears his headband over his forehead and has a medical pouch at his back. After a brief timeskip, Gakuto is usually seen wearing a white kimono top over a high collared black shirt and blue pants with a thin green cloth wrap. He wears a small version of the kanji for "''kadō" (華道), an alternate name for the practice of ikebana which literally means "the way of the flowers", stitched onto the collar of his kimono shirt. Upon his unofficial chūnin promotion, Gakuto wears a dark collared shirt and white pants under pale blue scrubs. He wears his hair tied back instead of loose. Abilities General Abilities Part I TBA Part II TBA Notes © 2017 by @User:Shotons. All Rights Reserved. This character is completely self-indulgent and literally just me and my id clasping hands and running headlong into the disaster fireworks festival self-help ballpit of my subconscious. Mostly. Yikes Trivia * Gakuto's favourite food is natto. He dislikes gummies. * His hobby is shogi. He likes to wear heavy sweaters and they are afraid of people their own height. * His leitmotif is "Mellon Udrigle". * The name "Gakuto" comes from the word "gakutoku" (学徳), meaning "Learning And Virtue". * Gakuto has displayed an interest in (read: obsession with) Kisame Hoshigaki, who he affectionately refers to as "samebito" and antagonizes nearly constantly. * Gakuto has a flower motif. * Gakuto wants to fight the entire Uchiha Clan. Go figure. * Gakuto's favourite word is “minoma” (水の面), meaning "face of the water". Quotes * (To Yoshino Nara) "I think I'm going to suffer for it right now immediately at this point in time." * (To Itachi Uchiha) "Quit saying odd shit. Just stop." * (To Ine Hōki, about Zetsu) "Ok, see, this is MY question: Are we talking about things LIKING eating kids or eating kids out of convenience/necessity. Are children specific targets or collateral. Is this some Hansel and Gretel gingerbread witch nonsense or are these hypothetical kids just part of a hypothetical line of unfortunate suckers?" * (Referencing Kisame Hoshigaki) "Missed connection: I have no idea who or what you are, other than like if a bodybuilder and a lawful evil shark could DBZ-fusion and explode my hexagramic warding with sheer force of will. Anyway I love you." Reference Category:DRAFT Category:Naruto OC